


Secrets

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [25]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Illness, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is in bad shape, but for some reason he keeps insisting that neither Gibbs nor Abby phone Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of 'The Promise' series, made up of 500-word parts. It is chapter number 25.

**Secrets**

Gibbs must have got up ten times to check on him, but Tony slept through the night. In the morning Gibbs found Abby in the bathroom with Tony, who coughing so hard it made him throw up. When it was over, Tony was left pale and shaky, but he insisted he could get dressed without assistance.

By the time he came down to the kitchen he seemed better, and although he was quiet, he ate the breakfast that Abby had made for him.

Abby sat close by, casting worried looks at Tony. Gibbs drank his coffee and tried not to do the same.

Finally Gibbs asked, "You gonna call Tim?"

Eventually Tony said in a taut voice, "No."

Abby began, "But Tony…"

Tony snapped, "Leave it alone, Abby. I said _no_. If you don't understand what _no_ means–" His words were cut off by another bout of coughing, bad enough that he started choking. Tony stumbled to the sink, pushing Gibbs away when he tried to help him.

It lasted only a few minutes but to Gibbs it felt like hours. Tony rinsed the blood he'd coughed up down the drain. Gibbs hated feeling helpless, seeing Tony hurting like this.

Tony made it to the couch, and accepted his inhaler from Abby. Gibbs watched him, wondering how bad this was going to get. Tony's breathing soon eased and he lay limply, obviously exhausted. Abby asked if she could get him anything, and Tony shook his head. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm okay."

"You're _not_ okay," Abby said fiercely.

Gibbs was surprised when Tony admitted, "No, guess I'm not okay."

"I _promise_ I won't pester you again." Abby hugged him gently, trying not to cry.

Gibbs asked, "Is he gonna come knocking at my door?"

For a second, Tony looked confused. "Oh. Not for a while yet." Gibbs raised an eyebrow. Tony reluctantly explained, "I left after Tim went to work. I wrote him a note, said I was going away on a job. 'Need to know.' I dumped my phone. That was a couple days ago."

"And he bought it?" asked Abby.

"Well, yeah. He trusts me," said Tony. "Except…he won't after this."

Gibbs said, "You _need_ to call him, Tony."

"I'm not telling him about…I'm _not_ ," Tony said stubbornly. "And you're not either."

Tony slept on the couch for the rest of the morning. Abby had gone to do errands and wasn't yet back when Tony stirred, so Gibbs decided to try again. "Why don't you want your husband with you?"

"I can't," said Tony, his voice barely audible.

Not knowing what else to do, Gibbs put his arm around Tony's shoulders. At first there was resistance but then Tony leaned into him with a sigh.

"I _can't_ ," Tony whispered, and Gibbs saw he was crying. "It's not just the lung t-tumor…" Tony hugged his stomach again and Gibbs understood even before Tony admitted, "I'm pregnant and I'm going to l-lose the baby. Don't tell Tim."

< • > end < • >  
 _p.s I don't have any more written so it may be a few days before the next installment._


End file.
